


The 90 days only brought me closer to you and your heart

by littlemisssunshiiine



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer, 5SOS, calum hood - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 14:08:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2071227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemisssunshiiine/pseuds/littlemisssunshiiine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You have been in a relationship with Calum for a while and when he is going away on tour he leaves a box with love letters, playlist and movie hoping you won't forget him when he is gone. With each letter you fall more in love with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The 90 days only brought me closer to you and your heart

**Author's Note:**

> I hope there isn't to many mistakes. 
> 
> Enjoy!

_"It will only be 90 days before I can hold you in my arms again. You won't miss me too much babe. I will be home before you know it."_

That was the last word your boyfriend said to you. He was going away on tour and you were going to miss him more than anything. Youhad already been through two other tours, but this time it was different, you had spent the whole summer together, going on adventures, vacation with his family, the boys, your family and alone. So seen him leave was extra hard. 3 months together, 3 months a part. That was the deal. You had fallen asleep together last night, but it was hard, because you knew that when you woke up he would be ready to go to the airport and say goodbye.

 

You woke up.

Got a kiss.

Didn't say anything to each other.

You just kept looking at each other, you gave him a sad smile, he gave you one back.

When you reach the airport you hadn't said a thing all morning. You said goodbye to the other guys and looked at him trying not to cry.

"Y/N, I love you so so much." You hugged him; still not ready to say a thing. He hugged you back.

"Please say something" he whispered.

"I love you so much Cal, and I'll miss you every day." He started getting tears in his eyes.

"Don't say that. Soon we will be next to each other. You won't have time to miss me." He said hugging you tighter. 

"I will miss you every minute of every day."

"I will miss you too babe." I could hear his tears, his voice were sad and broken.

"But we will make it sweetheart, we always do."

"I know Calum, but it will be hard."

"Yeah of course it will and therefor I have made you this."He gave you a box and on it there was a note, _"to my special girl who always has my heart. Every minute of every hour of every day."_ You smiled at him.

"You can't open it now, but every time you miss me, take a look in it, every time you feel sad and left alone, every time you need me and I'm not there." The last sentence he couldn't say without getting choked on his on his words because of his tears.  

"I love you so much Calum. Thank you for this wonderful gift. You are the best boyfriend a girl could ask for." You kissed for what felt like a millions years. It was a great kiss with so much love and power and meaning behind it.

"It will only be 90 days before I can hold you in my arms again. You won't miss me too much babe. I will be home before you know it." You gave him a sad smile, not ready to say goodbye, but knowing it was time.

“Yeah I know. But I will miss you.”

“I’ll miss you too honey. But just look in the box and you will see that I’m not that far gone.” He gave you one more kiss.

“I have to go now. But I will call you as soon as I can. And use this time away from me to see your friends, buy a puppy or find us a house.” You looked at him with big eyes!

“Do you mean that? Us getting a house?” He smiled.

“Yeah I do. I wanna live with you, where ever you wanna live in the world, here in London, New York, LA or Australia. I don’t care just as long as you are there too.” You kissed him.

“I will find us a house, a great and beautiful house. For you and me and our puppy.” He laughed.

“And kids when we reach that point of our life babe.”  You smiled the biggest smile I have done all day.

“And kids too, many kids Calum.” He gave me one last kiss.

“Bye honey, we will talk soon I promise.”

“I love you Cal!”

“Love you too Y/N. Always.”

“Bye baby.” You said with tears in my eyes.

 

Later that evening, he called. Finally reached their destination. You talked for what seemed like a million years.

“I’m tired babe, but I don’t wanna hang up.” You whispered.

“We can fall asleep together.” And you did that.

When you woke up the next more, he was still on the phone you told him you loved him, knowing he wouldn’t answer.

The days went by and you talked every day, and texted all of the time. But after two weeks you missed him so much you had to take a peck in the box.

In the box there was cd’s, movies and letters. The first one was an introducing letter.

_“Hey babe! I know it’s hard being away from each other. Especially because our vacation together has been so amazing a brought us so much closer together. I love you and wanted to do something so you wouldn’t forget me and there for I have made you write when you are sad letters, see when you need a laugh movies and listening to when you are missing me most. There are 30 letters, 30 movies and 30 playlists. One for each day, but I’m sure you won’t need them all. I love you and can’t wait to see you soon.”_

You smiled, knowing you had the best boyfriend in the world. Because there was one for each day, you were behind, so you took out 4 letters, 5 movies and 3 cd’s.

The movies where either sappy love movies or comedies you had already watched together, but they made everything better, because he didn’t feel so far away when you relived memories.

The letters all made you cry, because he was a hopeless romantic and was so good at writing. You always loved when he left you little messages, but this was amazing because he told you just want you needed to hear, it was like he was there next to you.

His playlists was always playing in the background. Not a minute went by without music playing. It was both covers he made especially for you or songs that had a meaning to you. The songs were all love songs, both of you loved, songs you had heard when you were on a road trip; songs that made you smile and sing along.

 

Time went by and even though he wasn’t there you feel in love a little bit more every day. When you reached the last day of him not being home there was to letters left.

_My darling_

_Starring at the past, in comparison with who I am today, that person I was, before meeting you, clearly shows how much I love you and how important you are to me. In times like these I see how much I involved and how much you taught me._

_With no great effort, without any resource or maybe without even knowing, you transformed me into a better and happier man. Yes, my darling, you did this, by filling my soul, until then futile and empty, with solid concepts of humanity, generosity and clarity. Somehow, you filled that empty soul with the most fertile of seeds and made then grow here in my chest._

_That’s why I spare no expense in keeping you, always by my side, because the person that showed me what love is, is precisely the one that deserves all the love in the world, because she carries only light and sweetness in her noble heart._

_You bring me peace and serenity, because you are able to transmit, every day and every hour, the certainly that it’s thrilling to be alive._

_When I look at you I breathe and the certainty that to me, having your company, I will feel realized until the fullness of my soul._

_With all my love and my sincerest gratitude,_

_Kiss_

That letter just made you miss him so much more; you knew he would be back soon and you couldn’t wait. You had to tell him how much you had loved all of these letters, songs and movies. How happy he had made you even when he wasn’t next to you and how much you truly loved him. You fell a sleep with a smile on your lips, ready to see him again, to give him back all the love you had received from him the last 90 days.

The last letter you read the morning he was meant to come home. The last sentence was “did you get my secret message or should I just ask you?” What secret message, you were lost, had you missed something?

Was the secret message that he loved you, you already knew that, and loved him just as much.

When you reached the airport and was waiting for him, you saw his mum, dad and sister, you greeted them asking how long they had been in London, you small talked with them and some fans who was there too. When the gate opened and you saw the other boys you ran and when you saw him you jumped into his arms.

“I love you so much Calum.” You said and started crying.

“I love you to Y/N.” he hugged you tighter. You let go and greeted the other boys too. When you reached Michael; he said

“Babe, try turning around.” You turned.

“Y/N, did you get my message or should I ask you?” You smiled, completely haven forgotten about the last letter.

“No I didn’t understand it, but the letters were wonderful honey.” He went over to you and took your hand and went down on one knee, you started crying.

“Y/N, I love you so much and I wanna be with you for the rest of my life. I can’t imagine a day without you. You are my sun on a cloudy day and you always make me smile, just texts from you are enough for me to have a good day. Will you please marry me?”

“Of course! Of course will I marry you!” he put a ring on your finger and lifted you up kissing you.

“I’m glad you said yes, I would have been awkward with my family and fans there if you had said no.” you both laughed.

“I could never say no to you, your letters made me smile every day and the box made things so much easier, I wanna be with you for the rest of my life.” you answered, meaning every word  you said.

“But Cal, how had you made a secret message in the letters?”

“Babe, it was mostly movies about people getting married, songs about true love and I had marked words in the letter, so if you put it together you would have read _will you marry me_ about 15 times.”

“Oh.” He laughed and so did the rest of the people around us.

“Let us go grab my luggage and then we can eat with my family and I can tell you about the tour and you can tell me about your days at home.”

“Sure and tonight we will cuddle.”

“always” he answered and kissed my nose.

"Oh and Calum. I have found us a wonderful house, now we just need you to see it and get a puppy." I smiled at him.

"We can go see it tomorrow and then look for a puppy." he smiled back and we kissed.

"Sounds like a plan in my head." 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always welcome.


End file.
